


Five-Line Ficlets

by viscouslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Purgatory, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five-line ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Zeppelin Came to the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107168938382/dean-and-cas-get-a-dog): Dean and Cas get a dog.

"It can’t stay, Cas."

Cas turns to Dean with a pleading look and an armful of the most pathetic looking brown eyes framed by overgrown black fur, "She followed me home, Dean."

"That’s the oldest line in the book!"

"Actually, the oldest book most likely pre-dates the domestication of canines—"

"You’re missing the point, Cas." Dean rubs a callused hand down his face, trying to scrub the frustration out of his features. He sighs and points an accusing finger at Cas, “She sleeps on your side of the bed.”


	2. More Than Physcial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107170369307/more-than-physical): Dean and Cas discussing sexuality.

"There are no genders in Heaven, Dean," Cas whispers into Dean’s ear.

"Yeah, but now you’re in a dude’s body," Dean shudders, bucking against the hands pushing down on his hips.

"The sex of my vessel does not inform my gender or my sexuality. There’s so much more to my being than its physical trappings." He licks down Dean’s neck; presses kisses to his chest, "There’s much more in this universe to find attractive beyond the physical."

"You seem to be enjoying the physical now, Cas." 

"Enough talk," Cas growls, and steals Dean’s breath with a bruising kiss.


	3. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107173858877/cas-finds-dean-dancing-by-himself-to): Cas finds Dean dancing by himself to "embarrassing" music.

“ _Just take those old records of the shelf! I’ll sit and listen to ‘em by myself!”_  Dean slides into the library wearing nothing but socks, boxers, and an unbuttoned dress shirt; the whole Risky Business enchilada. All he’s missing is the candle stick microphone; he sings into the hilt of an angel blade instead, “ _Today’s music ain’t got the same soul. I like that old time rock ‘n’ roll!”_

 _“_ Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s socked feet give out underneath him and he ends up a crumpling onto the floor, ass-first. He glares up at the intruding angel, willing his sudden blush to subside, “Heard of knocking, Cas?”

"Of course I have," Cas manages to make his squint look condescending, "You couldn’t hear me. I let myself in." 

"Well," Dean yells over the music, getting to his feet and moving to push Cas’ trenchcoat off his shoulders, "As long as you’re here, let me show you how to properly dance to Bob Seger."


	4. Not a Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107073817662/oh-prompt-where-sam-convinces-cas-to-surprise): Sam convinces Cas to surprise Dean with some things for Valentine's Day.

"You’re certain that this is the traditional garb, Sam?"

"I’m sure, Cas."

"Even though Dean is aware that this outfit inaccurately represents the cherub class?"

"Yes."

"…At least the red satin briefs are comfortable."


	5. To Be the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107266519797/no-one-wants-to-write-my-dean-is-king-of-purgatory): Dean is King of Purgatory

They ask him to stop. Beg him. But he knows they are weak, that the power makes him strong. He likes the disease.

He surveys the bodies before him, a rotting pile of death and flesh and satisfaction. The Mark thrums through his veins. Hot. Angry. It pulses in his blood; beats with his heart.

They try to stop him from embracing what should be his. In retaliation, he drags them to Purgatory, annexes Hell, and closes the Gates behind them.

Now he has all he could ever want: a brother who cannot leave; the rebel angel always at his side; and the power to keep it all. 

It’s good to be the King.


	6. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107269618397/so-this-is-love): Disney singing I guess… um - “this is love”?

"The fuck are you humming?"

Cas scootches across the mattress, hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder. He starts to sing, low and deep, ” _So this is love. So this is what makes life divine_.” 

"Fucking  _Disney_ , Cas?” Dean laughs as Cas tightens his hold around his soft, warm tummy.

" _I’m all aglow and now I know, the key to all heaven is mine._ " Cas presses kisses down Dean’s neck, breathing lyrics between each tender touch, " _My heart has wings and I can fly_." He pulls Dean onto his back; places himself in the V of Dean’s body. He begins to lick each of Dean’s blush-heightened freckles, “ _I’ll touch every star in the sky_.” 

Dean closes his eyes and sighs, so quietly that Cas thinks he mishears, “ _So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of. So this is love_.”


	7. Cas Has a Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107449486042/muahahaha-heres-mine-for-your-ficlet-post-cas): Cas gets his first tattoo.

They’re on a hunt; Sammy’s questioning locals while Dean and Cas trail a lead on his stolen Grace. Out of fucking nowhere, some monster or rogue angel or maybe a fucking trash can takes them both out. Dean can’t remember details - all he can remember is the sudden rage that he was gonna lose Cas when they were so damn close to getting Team Free Will back to normal.

Naturally, Dean goes a little Dark Side. Next thing he remembers, the threat’s dead or gone or obliterated and Cas is in a heap on the ground, looking a hell of a lot worse for wear. Dean scrambles over to his buddy and runs his hands and eyes all over the angel, carefully checking for injuries. If Cas dies on him again, Dean’s gonna kill him.

Through the tattered remains of Cas’ shirt, Dean spots some dark discolouration over the lower ribs. ”The fuck did they do to you?” Dean strangles out, frantic as he rips at the fabric to get to Cas’ skin.

"I’m fine, Dean," Cas assures him, taking Dean’s shaking hands into his own, "It’s just a tattoo. When I was human I had an Enochian spell inscribed by an artist." He squeezes Dean’s hands and adds, "For my protection."

Dean stares at the exposed ink on Cas’ shining skin. He licks at his lips and tries to swallow for moisture. The warding must have weird side effects on humans. That’s the only thing that could reasonably explain why Dean’s mouth suddenly feels like the freakin' Sahara. Dean lifts his eyes to meet Cas’ own and gulps once more, “As long as you’re safe.”


	8. Earthly Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107453893467/cas-learning-how-to-knit-and-dean-being): Cas learning how to knit and Dean being exasperated but still thinking it's adorable.

Dean stops by the library on his way to bed. He notices Cas sitting in an armchair with a lap full of yarn and what might be the beginnings of an oversized, lopsided tea cozy.

"You still at that?" Dean sighs, "You’re an angel, Cas. Can’t you just,” he flourishes with a dramatic hand wave, “- _conjure_ up a scarf or some shit?”

"There are many human pursuits in which I indulge that an angel has no use for, Dean." The needles stall in Cas’ hands and he looks up from his work, hitting Dean with a meaningful gaze, “Would you prefer that I stop engaging in these Earthly pleasures?”

Dean looks at the floor and chews on the inside of his cheek, refusing to walk into the trap that Cas has set.

"That’s what I thought." Cas resumes his knitting. "I’ll see you in bed."


	9. Honorable Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/107837489137/cas-asks-sams-permission-to-pursue-dean): Cas asks Sam's permission to pursue Dean

"Sam, I would like your permission to pursue Dean in a sexual and romantic manner."

"Uh... that's kind of not my call to make, Cas."

"I can assure you that my intentions are 'honorable.' I was informed recently that it's customary to discuss your intentions with the family members of your beloved. Believe me, Sam, I always have, and always shall, love your brother with passionate fervor. Now, may I have your permission to make our relationship explicit?"

"That's, um. That's... weirdly sweet. You know what, Cas? Yes. You have my permission."

"Dudes, I am standing _right here_."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send a prompt, you can do it [here](http://www.viscouslover.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [viscouslover](http://www.viscouslover.tumblr.com).


End file.
